Since 1979, the Hopkins Department of Pediatrics has built a nationally-recognized postdoctoral program in general academic pediatrics, with an emphasis on research to strengthen the role of primary care in promoting and assuring health. We propose to expand our curriculum in health services research in AHRQ priorities, together with colleagues in adult medicine, family medicine, and public health. GOALS: The program will prepare generalist physicians and other doctorally trained individuals for academic careers of scholarship in quality improvement, patient/family-centered care, and health/health care disparities, focusing on ambulatory care to address the health issues of families with children. It will: 1) attract highly qualified candidates, with at least half of trainees from underrepresented minority groups; 2) assure trainees' acquisition of core competencies to be independent health services researchers whose work is grounded in and influences health care policy, organization, quality and outcomes; and 3) guide them to post-fellowship positions that foster their continued professional growth and the influence of their work in shaping health care and in training the next generation of health services researchers. TRAINEES: To be eligible, candidates must: 1) have completed either an accredited pediatric, medicine, family medicine or combined medicine-pediatrics residency or a doctoral (PhD) program relevant to health services research; and 2) be US citizens or permanent residents. We select trainees using criteria that relate to intellectual curiosity, academic preparation, motivation to conduct health services research, and concordance of research interests with those of our core faculty and other program resources. METHODS: The 2- to 3-year program's well-integrated learning activities are individualized to meet each trainee's needs. Learning activities include: 1) formal coursework building on all trainees' previous training and, for physician trainees, leading to a Masters' degree at the Hopkins School of Public Health; 2) seminars and networking; and 3) close mentoring in the development, conduct and dissemination of at least two studies, one based on a large-scale data set and one involving primary data collection. A diverse faculty with an exceptional portfolio of extramurally funded research provides training. Our environment benefits from strong partnerships at the local, state and national levels.